


Erectile Scar Tissue

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Deep Throating, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout has Sniper tied up while he inspects every scar the Australian has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erectile Scar Tissue

Sniper stretched and yawned trying to convince himself that being awake was a good option, at the very least he had Scout next to him, naked and impatient. He kicked away the blanket, it was too hot in the base, even with all of Scout’s windows open. The tall man went to get up, but two arms grabbed him by the middle and kept him in place.

 

“What’s this?” Sniper asked, knowing full well why Scout kept him in bed. “I’m usually the one to pull you back in.”

 

Scout had his trademark half smirk on, that meant trouble was on the horizon and Sniper liked trouble. “I was thinking, while you were sleeping,” he started, and brought his hands to Sniper’s morning erection.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That we could have some fun,” he finished.

 

“I’m pretty sure we were both thinking that,” Sniper replied.

 

“Yeah, but I was thinking we could have more fun than usual.”

 

“And how exactly are we gonna do that?” the Aussie asked and moved so he was straddling Scout. He kissed and nipped at his neck getting more excited at whatever idea the runner had come up with.

 

“With a blindfold and some rope,” Scout said and wiggled beneath Sniper.

 

The marksman smiled at the suggestion and asked, “For you or me?”

 

Scout sat up and reversed their position so Sniper was the one being straddled. “For you.”

 

“All right then,” he agreed. Scout got up and found their designated bondage rope, it took a little time to find a suitable blindfold. He ended up pulling out his only tie from his little closet. Sniper had made the bed up while Scout was searching, he made sure he was in a comfortable position and that his legs and arms were close enough to each tie point. Scout came to the bed with the largest grin on his face, he rarely wanted to top but when he did it was always a brilliant time.

 

He hurried to tie Sniper down, ankles and wrists were each tightly tied to a corner of the bed. Sniper smiled as Scout covered his eyes with the old tie, blocking out his vision entirely.

 

“So what sort of game are we playing?” Sniper asked and tested his bonds. 

 

Scout was already on top of him when he responded, “A guessing game.”

 

“And what will I be guessing?”

 

“Well, I was thinking about what you said last night,” Scout started to explain and Sniper’s mind drifted to the previous night. It was his birthday, and they were celebrating by letting Sniper do whatever he wanted. He couldn’t recall anything that he said, he was certain that every word he spoke last night was straight dirty talk. “You remember? About you getting old and stuff?”

 

Sniper’s mouth twisted into a frown. “Oh thanks for reminding me about _that_.”

 

Scout ran a soothing hand over Sniper’s side. “Hold on I’m not talking about that, remember when you were going on about wrinkles and stuff?”

 

“You just said you weren’t talking about me getting old-”

 

“I’m not,” Scout insisted, “I’m talking about you talking about all your scars.”

 

“What about them?”

 

As an answer, Scout ran his tongue over one of the long scars that marked Sniper’s chest. “I don’t know half the stories behind them.” He finished off the lick with a little kiss to Sniper’s flesh.

 

“So what? You’re gonna lick me and have me guess which scar?”

 

“Yep,” Scout demonstrated by licking the same scar again, this time slower.

 

Sniper scoffed, “This is gonna be easy.” He couldn’t see it, not with the blindfold over his eyes, but Scout was smirking when he replied, “That’s what you think.”

 

The runner lapped at the same scar for a third time, Sniper could feel the wetness the tongue left behind and Scout’s mouth hovering over the spot. “You might as well lick the one next to it, I’ll you about them both.”

 

Scout’s tongue followed the path of the second, long scar and repeated the motion over and over as Sniper told the story. “Those two are from a kangaroo.” 

 

Apparently that satisfied Scout, because he moved on to another scar. He didn’t place any little kisses or licks as he moved from Sniper’s chest to his ribs. He knew immediately which scar the runner had picked, it was another long scratch that he got while spear fishing with his mates. He could still remember the sting of the ocean water on his fresh wound, and how his friend didn’t even apologize for the accident. He held on to his story though, he wanted Scout to have his fun. Scout’s tongue would start from the the side of his ribs, close to his back and slid along the scar on a diagonal to end just beneath his pectoral muscle. It felt nice having a hot tongue on his skin, but it wasn’t exactly making his knees weak.

 

He shared his story, hoping Scout would move along to the scar that ran from his belly to inner thigh. That scar was closest to his cock and he was positive that once Scout got near his dick he wouldn’t be able to resist sucking it. But Scout bypassed that scar with a chuckle, and Sniper did his best not to voice his disapproval. Scout shimmied down Sniper’s leg all the way to the foot to lick at a little pink scar just above his ankle.

 

These were kitten licks, short and sweet, and bit ticklish. Sniper chewed on his lip trying to remember what caused that little scar, this might be harder than he expected. He had a lot of scars, dozens and Scout had seen him naked enough times to know every single one by now. But he wouldn’t give in that easily, he strained his mind, flipped through memories and finally found it.

 

“Snake bite.”

 

Scout gave the scar one final lick and continued elsewhere. He was careful not to touch Sniper’s other leg as he moved up it, his mouth was so close to the skin Sniper could feel his breath until the mouth descended on its new target, a burn scar from when he was attacked by a leopard and fell right into his campfire. However this time, Scout’s tongue wasn’t working in licks, he was sucking and kissing the area of skin as if he were kissing the Sniper. The tied man reflexively licked his lips, expecting there to be another set on top of them, expecting to taste Scout on his tongue. 

 

There was a squeak of the bed as Sniper pulled on his bonds in hopes of prompting Scout to move on, the runner only smiled to himself and kept kissing Sniper’s skin. He could tell he was getting to the man by the way his breath hitched and his muscles tensed. “So?” he asked, waiting for his boyfriend to explain the scar.

 

“Mmm,” Sniper whimpered when Scout’s teeth raked along the skin. “Fell in my campfire.”

 

Scout laughed, “Heh, sounds like you were wasted.”

 

Sniper wanted to correct him, explain the dangerous big cat that was out for his blood, but Scout was moving atop him. Again, he was so close to touching him but still just out of reach even when he thrust his hips forward in hopes of at least skimming his aching cock against Scout’s body. The boy pressed his mouth to the bite mark on his right arm, his mouth trying to fit the teeth marks exactly, he gently bit him sending Sniper back into the memory of the wild dog. At the same time he was sent back into another memory, another night where he was tied up and craving Scout’s touch but that night all he got was teeth. Hard pinching teeth leaving red marks and bruises all over his skin until Scout finally gave in and fucked him ruthlessly. “Feral dog.”

 

He felt like a feral dog right now, nothing but wild need. His cock twitched, he moaned low in his throat and he hoped Scout didn’t notice but, with the blindfold still in place, he wouldn’t be able to tell if Scout was smirking or picking out his next target.

 

The boy found the scar on his cheek left behind by that dastardly Spy. Scout’s tongue delicately brushed against his cheek, the very tip poking under the blindfold to lick at the start of the scar. Then he pressed his tongue flat against the side of Sniper’s face and stroked over the mark, feeling Sniper’s rough stubble and the way his chest expanded with a sharp inhale. 

 

Sniper couldn’t fight it, he turned his head trying to catch his lips on Scout’s for a long, sweet kiss, but the boy pulled away immediately and Sniper was left hanging there. “You tryin’ to steal a kiss?” Scout’s tone was self-satisfied, he was having a blast bringing Sniper to his knees, well if he weren’t all tied up.

 

“Just one?” Sniper asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

 

“No way, you gotta earn that,” Scout chided and placed a little kiss on his nose where the scar ended. He moved on to three little scars on his neck and Sniper gasped as his partner’s mouth kissed the sensitive flesh.

 

“I didn’t even tell you about the other one,” Sniper pouted.

 

Scout stopped sucking to reply, “I already knew about that one,” he nipped at Sniper’s neck, “Spy’s doing.”

 

“If you already knew then why’d you lick at that one?” 

 

“Mmmm, just to tease you I guess,” Scout shrugged and laughed.

 

Sniper muttered, “Wanker.” That only made Scout laugh again and continue his licking with renewed energy, Sniper was sure his scars were going to be covered with hickies by the time this was over. There was a sudden weight on Sniper’s shoulder as Scout placed his hand there. Up until this point, Scout carefully avoided all contact with him with the exception of his tongue. Even though it was just to his shoulder, and solely to help Scout balance himself as he attacked the tied man’s neck, it felt like the most intimate and sensual touch Sniper had experienced. It motivated him to move the game along, to get Scout to the finish line.

 

But for the life of him he couldn’t remember the cause of those three little marks. He racked his brain for every conceivable answer. Was it a cat? Surfing? Camping? Fishing? From an enemy? He couldn’t place it, and Scout’s tongue constantly lapping at him wasn’t helping, it was distracting. Distracting all the way down to his dick.

 

“Having trouble?” Scout murmured into his hear, sounding too triumphant. The marksman pulled together ever ounce of determination and brainpower, he would not let Scout win this game. “Didn’t you say this would be easy?” Scout nipped at his neck.

 

“Those are from a bar fight, bogan with a fork,” Sniper’s voice rumbled confidently from the back of his throat, though it was still thick with need. He might have been talking about an ill timed pub brawl, but what he really meant was, ‘deep throat my cock.’

 

The scar low on his sternum was next, it was small compared to his other marks, maybe two inches of pink tissue that ran on a slight angle just where his belly began. Scout gingerly moved down Sniper’s body, straddling him and leaning over his hard dick yet still not touching. The treatment this scar got was different from the others, it took Sniper a moment to figure out why but when he did he would have cursed Scout had a low whine not escaped his mouth first.

 

Scout was using all of his best dick sucking moves. Quick broad strokes of his tongue up the scar, like he would Sniper’s cock, puckered lips sucking the flesh the exact same way he’d suck on his cockhead. The marksman hurriedly said, “That’s from Medic, hurry up now.” 

 

There were fewer options left for Scout now, smaller scars and nicks dotted his body but he had a feeling that Scout had some method to his torture. He could go back up his body and lick at his arm or a finger, there were more scars on his back. Or, he could go downwards to _that_ scar. The scar left behind from his first sloppy hit, he could remember the panic he felt when the knife sliced him from his hip to inner thigh, a deep, bloody cut. Though now it was just scar tissue, scar tissue that ran closest to his aching cock.

 

Scout repeated his dick sucking performance on _that_ scar, it was a million times worse when it was so close to his cock and balls. He wasn’t sure if he actually felt the heat from Scout’s mouth on his shaft, or a wet tongue leave a trail of salvia near his balls, or if he was just going mad with lust. Either way his cock kept twitching, and his hips kept thrusting for something other than empty air. If he weren’t tied down he’d be balls deep in Scout’s mouth by now.

 

Scout was deliberately running his tongue as close as possible to Sniper’s cock, he was drinking in every little moan and needy gasp he could ring out of his lover. It was increasingly erotic to know that he was able to bring Sniper to the edge without ever once touching his dick, and he knew from experience that Sniper was imagining his tongue applying all those filthy moves in places where it really counted, dreaming of the moment Scout’s lips closed around him.

 

Sniper thrust his hips forward again, this time forcing Scout to snap his head back to avoid being hit. “Scout...” 

 

The runner stopped his licking only to ask, “Yes?” Even though he knew full well what Sniper wanted.

 

“Quit teasing now.” The marksman kept his voice as even as possible. Too forceful and Scout would get domineering, determined to force Sniper into a mewling mess of frustration and submission. But too submissive would push Scout into an arrogant mood, he’d spend hours longer on Sniper purely congratulating himself on getting Sniper so desperate. 

 

“I’m not teasing,” Scout said. “I’m playing the game.”

 

“Is the game gonna end with my dick in your mouth?” 

 

Scout licked perilously close to Sniper’s cock. “But there’s no scar there,” he pointed out.

 

Sniper bit his lip in frustration, his balls felt heavy and his cock was begging for release. “Then fuckin’ put one there!” He couldn’t help but yell, a man could only take so much.

 

Scout had the nerve to laugh, “You want me slice your dick up? Man, you are so perverted.”

 

Sniper grit his teeth and tried to calm himself. “Scout...you’ve had your fun now give me mine.”

 

Scout pretended to think about it, then remembered that Sniper was blindfolded and couldn’t see his mocking face. “I don’t know, you got more scars still...”

 

“Scout.” Sniper was trying to sound stern, to regain some power in this dynamic. “What do you want? You want me to beg? I’ll bloody beg.”

 

The runner chuckled a little and brought his mouth to Sniper’s cockhead, letting his breath fall over the needy organ. He watched it twitch and leak precum, that made his own cock twitch, seeing up close how unraveled Sniper was. “All right, all right, you win. Collect your prize.”

 

Sniper roared his approval, “Bloody finally!”

 

Scout’s mouth closed around Sniper’s cockhead and he sucked gently, tasting salty precum and he moaned loudly around the cock. He had been waiting for this moment more than Sniper was, he reveled in fellatio, craved the taste of cum, and absolutely drooled over the sight of a hard dick. There were jokes and insults surrounding the act and Scout had shouted his fair shares of ‘suck my dick!’ but in truth Scout found the act incredibly erotic. He liked pleasing his man, making him moan with appreciation, tonguing him so well he had to grab fistfuls of hair or sheet, hips struggling to keep from erratically thrusting into his mouth gave Scout a sense of fulfillment.

 

Right now, with Sniper straining his limbs in his bonds, trying with all his might to thrust further into Scout’s mouth to give his cock the treatment it had been waiting for was making Scout feel very fulfilled. As much as he couldn’t wait to for Sniper to have a huge, shaking, mind-blowing orgasm, he couldn’t help but fool around while he had the man tied down. He pulled his mouth off of Sniper’s cock and started giving it the same treatment as the man’s scars, long, delicate licks from shaft to tip, just barely touching the flesh.

 

Sniper squirmed to get closer and cursed when his bonds wouldn’t allow it. “For fuck’s sake, Scout.” The runner didn’t care, he focused on running his tongue along the sensitive underside of Sniper’s head, flicking his tongue over and over the spot so he could hear Sniper pant and curse. Getting a blowjob while blindfolded was a whole different experience than usual. Normally, he watch Scout’s overzealous mouth slide along his cock, be able to grip his shoulders, but with his vision impaired he found himself fixating on elements he’d never noticed. 

 

For one thing, he was always too lost in the sensation of Scout’s hot, wet mouth to hear the boy mirror his own moans, or the greedily little slurps of his tongue. Just having his eyesight blocked had him overcompensating for the loss by magnifying the feel of Scout’s mouth, every stroke of his tongue was like silk sliding over his shaft. He twitched in Scout’s mouth and begged, “Ahh, Scout, I’m so close! Just finish me, yeah?”

 

Scout didn’t respond with words, he stopped his sucking and released Sniper from his mouth. Sniper didn’t like this one bit. “Oh fuck you!” 

 

“Calm down, jeeze, I’m gonna take of you don’t worry,” Scout reassured him. 

 

“This year?” The marksman was beyond frustration, he was aching, pulsing with the need to cum and Scout wanted to play more games. 

 

“Not with that attitude,” Scout crisply answered. He teased the tip of his tongue into Sniper’s slit just to remind him who was in charge. “I could go back to lickin’ your scars.”

 

“No, no, no, love,” he hurried to withdraw. “You just got me so bloody turned on. Can’t control myself.”

 

He could feel Scout’s fingers absently rubbing his hips, he wished he could see Scout’s face, see if his partner had a devious smile or was hungrily licking his lips. Then he felt Scout’s nose and hot breath at his hips, felt him shove him face into his pubic hair and lap at his balls and Sniper lost all thought. Scout felt the man squirm beneath him and he purred, “Said I’d take care of you didn’t I?”

 

Then Scout opened his mouth wide, flattened his tongue and began taking Sniper fully into his mouth as far back as he could. Slowly, his mouth took in the length, pacing himself and working against his gag reflex until he felt Sniper’s head at the back of his throat. It was always this final push that gave him trouble, he pushed his tongue forward, until it passed his bottom lip, then he pulled it back in taking the rest of Sniper with it. 

 

“Oh fuck...” Sniper hissed. This is what he’d been waiting for, the feel of a tight ring of muscle around his dick, massaging it as Scout swallowed repeatedly. Coupled with the feel of Scout’s hands gently rubbing his balls Sniper was there, he was ready to cum a thousand times over. “Love, I’m gonna-” he panted and tensed, “gonna cum!”

 

He shuddered all over, rocking his hips forward as much as his ties would allow. The ropes around his wrists and ankles bit into him, causing a stinging sensation as Scout made him radiate with pleasure. He spasmed as spurts of cum jetted down Scout’s throat and slowly he felt himself returning to the world. Little waves of pleasure still rolling between his testicles and his abdomen as his muscles relaxed and he breathed heavily. He let his head loll back onto the pillow and he sighed contentedly. 

 

He couldn’t quite formulate words just yet, so he relaxed while Scout untied him and snuggled close. He wrapped his arms around Sniper’s chest and waited patiently for the man to react. Eventually Sniper yawned loudly and pulled Scout close, moved them onto their sides so they were spooning and said, “That was a fun game.”

 

Scout’s fingers rubbed at one of Sniper's wrists where there was still a red ring of abused skin. “Thought you’d like it.” Sniper’s hand twisted until it was holding Scout’s wrist, then Scout’s other wrist was gathered up, and slowly a rope was being wrapped around them.

 

“I was thinking,” Sniper started.

 

Scout laughed as Sniper finished tying him off with a knot. “Yeah?”

 

Sniper returned the laugh, “Yeah, I was just thinking that you’ve got a lot of scars too.”

 

The runner wiggled around until he faced Sniper and kissed him, then he said, “And we still got plenty’a time before today’s battle.”

 


End file.
